Story Night, 2008-03-09
Note from the editor: This is a filtered chatlog for the Story Night gathering in Redridge Mountains for Sunday, March 9, 2008. It was recorded and filtered by Cogitatus. Because this is a chatlog of in-game roleplay, I, Cogitatus, am not the sole author. I do not claim authorship for lines that are not my own. Any lines that look like that they should not belong or seem to be errors should be reported on the Talk Page. Smalltalk 3/9 19:26:21.774 Changed Channel: General - Redridge Mountains 3/9 19:26:21.777 Changed Channel: LocalDefense - Redridge Mountains 3/9 19:36:24.816 Hathe waves at you. 3/9 19:36:34.326 You wave. 3/9 19:36:36.487 Hathe says: Hiwwah! 3/9 19:36:45.369 Hathe says: Heer fir di storweez. 3/9 19:36:47.685 Cogitatus says: Good Evening. Here for Story Night, I trust? 3/9 19:36:48.959 Venita blinks at the man and waves back, flashing a friendly smile. 3/9 19:36:51.591 Hathe says: Yib! 3/9 19:36:56.856 Cogitatus says: Well, welcome then! 3/9 19:36:58.292 You smile. 3/9 19:37:01.101 Camwethrin says: My wha' a nostalgic feelin'. You look familiar. 3/9 19:37:06.145 Venita says: What is this story night? 3/9 19:37:10.077 Cogitatus says: I'm not sure where ur hostess is, this evening. 3/9 19:37:22.783 Hathe says: Weggi Feeha bi heer soon, yib? 3/9 19:37:27.333 Cogitatus says: Just a group of people who gather every week to share stories with one another. 3/9 19:37:37.012 Venita says: Ah..sounds lovely. 3/9 19:37:43.968 Hathe says: Oki! 3/9 19:37:49.856 Cogitatus says: I'm expecting Fiha to show up. I'm not sure where she is now. 3/9 19:37:49.947 Hathe says: Tyme tu find a seet. 3/9 19:38:01.547 Camwethrin says: Stories ya say, fer ... Free? 3/9 19:38:02.527 Venita follows Hathe. 3/9 19:38:12.425 Cogitatus says: Please, take a seat, anywhere. We'll form into a circle once we have enough people. 3/9 19:38:15.695 Hathe takes out her wand. 3/9 19:38:17.144 Cogitatus says: That's right. 3/9 19:38:24.968 Venita hops off her elephant and sends it off. 3/9 19:38:27.564 Hathe taps the ground with her wand. 3/9 19:38:28.509 Camwethrin says: Amusin', wha' a great way ta get some sleep. 3/9 19:38:34.048 You laugh. 3/9 19:38:45.054 Hathe says: Pirfekt! 3/9 19:38:58.684 Venita nods and smiles. 3/9 19:39:14.351 Venita says: Are there usually more? 3/9 19:39:18.741 Hathe digs a hand into the picnic basket. "Yib." 3/9 19:39:34.915 Camwethrin says: Hathe, wake me when more gather. 3/9 19:39:37.514 Camwethrin lies down. 3/9 19:39:53.751 Hathe silently commands her hampster to eat Camwethrin. 3/9 19:40:04.361 Lokker bows down graciously. 3/9 19:40:05.235 Hathe waves at Lokker. 3/9 19:40:05.651 Lokker stands at attention and salutes. 3/9 19:40:13.866 Hathe says: Hiwwah dir! 3/9 19:40:21.609 Venita snickers and watches the two, looking to the other who comes up the path and smiles. 3/9 19:40:24.232 Lokker says: GreetingsGreetings! 3/9 19:40:30.420 Camwethrin says: who? Wha'?! Is fiha 'ere yet? 3/9 19:40:31.180 Hathe says: Welkim tu di storwee sirkul. 3/9 19:40:39.602 Venita sighs at Camwethrin. 3/9 19:40:43.481 Venita says: No Fiha yet. 3/9 19:40:48.985 Camwethrin says: Oh, another short-round. Least it ain't as bushy. 3/9 19:40:52.983 Camwethrin waves at Lokker. 3/9 19:41:02.437 Lokker waves at Camwethrin. 3/9 19:41:09.343 Lokker says: Waitwait... 3/9 19:41:11.236 Lokker says: bushy? 3/9 19:41:15.659 Hathe giggles. 3/9 19:41:19.610 Lokker scratches his noggin. 3/9 19:41:19.910 Venita laughs. 3/9 19:42:23.315 Cogitatus shifts over to the tree and rests against it. 3/9 19:42:54.376 Camwethrin lies down. 3/9 19:43:20.355 Lokker pulls out a notepad and begins to scribble. 3/9 19:43:26.755 Hathe wiggles her toes in anticipation. 3/9 19:43:38.314 Venita sits still quietly smiling. 3/9 19:44:16.319 Lokker realizing he cannot see his scribbles well enough in the waning sunlight, puts on his headlights. 3/9 19:44:29.764 Camwethrin dozes off beneath the umbrella with a few tendrils of saliva trickling from his lips. 3/9 19:45:56.225 Asheran greets you with a hearty hello! 3/9 19:45:57.132 Hathe waves at Asheran. 3/9 19:46:02.124 Asheran waves at Hathe. 3/9 19:46:19.958 Cogitatus lifts his hit rim up, looks at Asheran, then waves. 3/9 19:46:26.390 Asheran says: Mind if I sit here? 3/9 19:46:29.929 Cogitatus lowers his hat rim over his eyes again. 3/9 19:46:44.199 Cogitatus says: I don't mind. 3/9 19:46:50.839 Cogitatus says: Please, sit. 3/9 19:47:02.900 Lokker looks up from his scribbles and around at the gathered folk. 3/9 19:47:04.066 Cogitatus lifts his hat rim and looks around. "There's noone still standing, right?" 3/9 19:47:08.201 Asheran says: Fiha not show up yet? 3/9 19:47:14.323 Lokker says: I taketake it that the bigbig kaldooey who is usually here cannot make it tonight? 3/9 19:47:39.062 Cogitatus says: I'm actually not sure. I don't communicate with her ahead of time. 3/9 19:47:45.987 Asheran says: Ah. 3/9 19:47:50.891 Camwethrin bursts out abruptly,*Impossible! I need ta see 'er oncem ore if I'm ta make it through this night! 3/9 19:47:57.161 Hathe says: Shi blah tu mi shi woolb bi heer fir di hoozting. 3/9 19:47:58.964 Cogitatus lowers his hat rim to cover his eyes again and continues resting against the tree. 3/9 19:48:12.636 Venita says: Cam. 3/9 19:48:15.898 Venita says: You will without her. 3/9 19:48:21.077 Venita says: ..Will live..rather. 3/9 19:48:42.009 Camwethrin says: Alas, I'll try and find a replica o' some sorts ta hold me off. 3/9 19:49:10.227 Lokker scratches his noggin again at the conversation. 3/9 19:49:18.814 Hathe says: Dat ib a huge tool yi hab dir, Cumwiffwin. 3/9 19:49:22.429 Venita says: And..what might be that Cam..? Or rather who? 3/9 19:49:47.374 Camwethrin says: I'm presently sleepin', and will not respond ta you two. 3/9 19:49:57.816 Hathe says: Oki! 3/9 19:50:04.276 Venita rolls her eyes and laughs. 3/9 19:50:16.984 Lokker says: Waitwait...wasn't that a response? 3/9 19:50:22.609 Lokker seems oddly confused. 3/9 19:50:32.254 Camwethrin says: Ya caught me. 3/9 19:50:39.310 Venita laughs. 3/9 19:50:59.040 Lokker nods seems even more confused. 3/9 19:51:32.040 Lokker NOW seems even more confused... apparently the confusion has confused his ability to show confusion. 3/9 19:51:42.720 Hathe says: ((pwned Cam)) 3/9 19:51:53.797 Camwethrin says: Thanks :I)) 3/9 19:51:59.851 Venita says: Right through his little bitty heart.)) 3/9 19:53:55.281 Asheran yawns sleepily. 3/9 19:56:00.646 Venita waves at Mishunteress. 3/9 19:56:11.294 Venita says: Hello there. 3/9 19:56:13.861 Mishunteress says: HI! 3/9 19:56:17.231 Mishunteress says: your pretty 3/9 19:56:17.402 Hathe says: Hiwwah, hoobi mizz! 3/9 19:56:25.317 Hathe gasps at Mishunteress. 3/9 19:56:29.565 Venita says: Oh.. 3/9 19:56:30.111 Venita says: Well.. 3/9 19:56:32.827 Venita says: Thanks? 3/9 19:56:43.369 Mishunteress blows Hathe a kiss. 3/9 19:56:47.595 Venita blinks at Mishunteress. 3/9 19:56:56.087 Venita coughs slightly.. 3/9 19:56:59.598 Mishunteress says: haha sorry i thought it was a cute outfit 3/9 19:57:12.727 Venita says: Ah, well thank you dearie. 3/9 19:57:23.326 Mishunteress says: np! 3/9 19:57:32.573 Mishunteress says: this is my first person on wow im excited 3/9 19:57:59.243 Mishunteress waves at Hathe. 3/9 19:58:20.881 Hathe waves at Mishunteress. 3/9 19:58:23.690 Hathe says: Hiwwah! 3/9 19:58:30.374 Lokker waves at Mishunteress. 3/9 19:59:06.859 Venita hugs Ailey. 3/9 19:59:24.254 Mishunteress says: thats FUN! 3/9 19:59:29.290 Venita giggles. 3/9 19:59:45.700 Ailey hugs Venita. 3/9 20:00:02.520 Mishunteress laughs at Ailey. 3/9 20:01:03.041 Lokker looks around and begins to scribble madly into his notebook again. 3/9 20:01:05.839 Cogitatus lifts the rim of his hat, again and looks around. "Hmmm.... No Fiha. I may need to host the circle, myself, tonight." 3/9 20:01:25.870 Cogitatus gets up and dusts himself off. "PENNY!" A large cat runs up to him. 3/9 20:01:27.836 Hathe says: ((ey eff kay a sec)) 3/9 20:01:43.234 Cogitatus says: I'm off to get firewood for tonight. I'll be back. 3/9 20:03:00.883 Camwethrin says: New faces? 3/9 20:03:14.590 Cogitatus dismounts from his cat. "Okay, Penny, go run and play." The cat runs off. 3/9 20:03:28.275 Mishunteress blows Asheran a kiss. 3/9 20:03:34.390 Cogitatus sits down and rests against the tree, again. 3/9 20:03:38.988 Calithos says: Hiyo Matilda. Away. ANd such. 3/9 20:03:47.533 Calithos pats his horse, who snorts. 3/9 20:04:04.285 Cogitatus doesn't lift his hat rim, but waves in Calithos' general direction. 3/9 20:04:05.392 Camwethrin says: Calithos, baby. Wheres my greetin'? 3/9 20:04:10.014 Calithos says: ..... 3/9 20:04:14.289 Lokker salutes Calithos with respect. 3/9 20:04:16.000 Calithos says: You stay away you scary scary man. 3/9 20:04:21.475 Camwethrin cackles maniacally at the situation. 3/9 20:04:23.566 Venita waves at Calithos. 3/9 20:04:24.713 Calithos tips his hat, andhops off, his horse trotting off 3/9 20:04:25.902 Asheran beckons Calithos over. 3/9 20:04:35.093 Calithos waves at Asheran. 3/9 20:04:50.930 Calithos says: So. 3/9 20:04:50.014 Asheran says: Where's Remia? 3/9 20:04:53.145 Calithos says: How is everyone. 3/9 20:04:57.126 Calithos says: She'll be here soon. 3/9 20:05:02.364 Asheran says: Yay! 3/9 20:05:19.879 Cogitatus says: I'm fine, but we seem to be short a hostess. I might have to take oer hosting for tonight. 3/9 20:05:24.680 Cogitatus says: *over 3/9 20:06:41.229 Cogitatus lifts his hat rim, looks around, and points at each person he can see. He seems to be counting to himself. He lowers his rat rim again and continues resting. 3/9 20:07:03.812 Calithos says: ....Why do you hide under robe crap and a hat, James. 3/9 20:07:08.428 Asheran giggles. 3/9 20:07:10.906 Calithos says: Are you trying to steal my schtick? 3/9 20:07:20.396 Lokker says: You have a stick? 3/9 20:07:25.398 Calithos says: Yes. 3/9 20:07:29.509 Cogitatus says: This isn't a robe, Calithos. 3/9 20:07:31.823 Lokker says: It in that arm of yours? 3/9 20:07:41.700 Calithos says: Creepy human covered by heavy thick robes and a hat that hides most of my face. 3/9 20:07:58.585 Calithos says: Gives the whole "Creepy Wizard or Spellslinger" look. 3/9 20:08:07.031 Cogitatus chuckles softly. 3/9 20:08:13.365 Calithos says: It's what keeps me at the top of the Food chain. 3/9 20:08:37.468 Camwethrin says: It's why I adore you Calithos. With yer uniqueness and wha' not. 3/9 20:08:42.345 Asheran says: Your robe has a life of it's own.. Remia really should get you to wash that thing. 3/9 20:08:47.838 Calithos says: You stay the hell away from me you scary man. 3/9 20:08:57.504 Venita cuddles up against Ailey. 3/9 20:08:59.161 Calithos says: My robe is perfectly fine. 3/9 20:09:03.450 Ailey cuddles up against Venita. 3/9 20:09:09.033 Venita blows Ailey a kiss. 3/9 20:09:17.063 Calithos says: Blood stains are a badge of experience. 3/9 20:09:19.759 Ailey blows Venita a kiss. 3/9 20:09:32.545 Asheran grins wickedly. 3/9 20:09:35.032 Camwethrin says: Women must be veterans then in tha' department. 3/9 20:09:50.860 Calithos says: ..... 3/9 20:09:58.777 Calithos says: Why must you still talk? 3/9 20:10:07.890 Camwethrin says: Cause you do. 3/9 20:10:08.599 Venita says: Aye CAM. 3/9 20:10:19.344 Asheran cackles maniacally at the situation. 3/9 20:10:19.776 Calithos shivers beside Camwethrin. Chilling! 3/9 20:10:22.357 Venita says: You and...your vocabulary... 3/9 20:10:28.123 Lokker once again scratches his noggin at the human conversation and goes back to scribbling in his notepad. 3/9 20:10:54.680 Venita says: So, I don't get it.. 3/9 20:10:57.410 Venita says: We sit here? 3/9 20:11:03.091 Cogitatus lifts the rim of his hat and counts the number of people present. "I think I'll wait for a few more stragglers to show up before starting." 3/9 20:11:08.695 Throdin waves at Calithos. 3/9 20:11:17.389 Calithos says: We sit here, listen to stories people ramble about. 3/9 20:11:21.433 Lokker salutes Throdin with respect. 3/9 20:11:21.892 Calithos says: And Throdin hits me or sometthing. 3/9 20:11:22.755 Lokker bows before Throdin. 3/9 20:11:24.643 Cogitatus looks at Throdin. "Hmmmm.... Ten people, probably rnough to get started." 3/9 20:11:33.807 Cogitatus gets up and stretches his arms out. 3/9 20:11:39.446 Calithos says: That sound about right, THro? 3/9 20:11:44.862 Calithos leans forward, looking to him Introduction 3/9 20:12:14.551 Cogitatus walks to the center of the circle, takes out some Simple Wood, Flint and Tinder, and starts a fire. 3/9 20:12:16.415 Asheran greets Throdin with a hearty hello! 3/9 20:12:41.339 Cogitatus says: Okay, Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Story Night. 3/9 20:12:42.726 You smile. 3/9 20:12:51.814 Camwethrin claps excitedly. 3/9 20:12:57.279 Venita claps excitedly. 3/9 20:13:08.001 Cogitatus says: For those who haven't been here, before, this is a gathering where we share stories, poems, songs, what-have-you. 3/9 20:13:27.685 Cogitatus says: Fiha, our usual hostess, seems to be absent, so I'm going to host for this evening. 3/9 20:13:46.767 Calithos says: The horror! 3/9 20:13:48.151 Calithos smirks. 3/9 20:13:52.006 Venita giggles. 3/9 20:13:54.951 Cogitatus says: So, with the introduction of the event done, is there anyone who would like to go first? 3/9 20:14:05.278 Cogitatus smiles as he looks around. Camwethrin 3/9 20:14:17.211 Camwethrin stretches as he rose to his feet,*Ahh, I think I got this. 3/9 20:14:38.267 Cogitatus nods at Camwethrin. "The Circle is yours, then." 3/9 20:14:49.195 Asheran smiles. 3/9 20:15:34.518 Venita cheers at Camwethrin! 3/9 20:16:01.238 Camwethrin offers a brief pose as he clears his throat.*There once was a man, who traveled this land. His name was Cam, and tha's who I am. Heads in the clouds, oh ever so proud. Uuhhh..*Stammers for a moment.* 3/9 20:16:13.942 Camwethrin says: Yeah, tha's all I came up with. 3/9 20:16:42.870 Venita claps excitedly for Camwethrin. 3/9 20:17:00.227 Lokker scratches his noggin once more. 3/9 20:17:05.851 Lokker cheers at Camwethrin! 3/9 20:17:10.167 Camwethrin flexes his muscles. Oooooh so strong! 3/9 20:17:43.871 Calithos says: ..... 3/9 20:17:51.467 Venita looks at everyone. 3/9 20:17:52.711 Calithos says: You horrify me, you know that? 3/9 20:18:00.454 Cogitatus chuckles softly. 3/9 20:18:06.054 Calithos says: I mean really. 3/9 20:18:18.112 Cogitatus says: I will give him this: he was brief. 3/9 20:18:19.867 Camwethrin says: I know yer envious o' my talent. 3/9 20:18:20.450 A sly smirk spreads across your face. 3/9 20:18:26.472 Cogitatus says: So, would anyone like to go next? 3/9 20:18:31.306 Cogitatus smiles as he looks around. Lokker 3/9 20:19:02.724 Lokker raises his hand eagerly, nearly falling over. 3/9 20:19:08.443 Asheran giggles at Lokker. 3/9 20:19:09.047 Lokker says: Oooh! oooooh! 3/9 20:19:09.108 You smile at Lokker. 3/9 20:19:11.706 Venita rolls on the floor laughing at Lokker. 3/9 20:19:20.650 Cogitatus says: The Circle is yours, good gnome. 3/9 20:19:27.555 Lokker bows before you. 3/9 20:19:32.788 Lokker bows down graciously. 3/9 20:19:40.398 Lokker says: OkayOkay. Mine is also short! 3/9 20:19:49.060 Lokker says: Erm... my... presentation...story.. poem... thing... 3/9 20:19:59.650 Lokker blushes slightly and then clears his throat. 3/9 20:20:14.096 Lokker says: I just wrote this earlier! 3/9 20:20:24.102 Lokker shakes the notepad in the air, and then clears his throat. 3/9 20:20:42.516 Lokker says: There once was a goblin from Mudsprocket. 3/9 20:20:53.010 Lokker says: Whose manner was FAST! Like a Rocket! 3/9 20:21:07.482 Lokker says: I offered him some money, but he looked at me funny... 3/9 20:21:19.562 Lokker says: And said.. "Kid, I already took it from your pocket!" 3/9 20:21:23.466 Lokker cackles maniacally at the situation. 3/9 20:21:27.136 Venita giggles at Lokker. 3/9 20:21:30.439 Camwethrin lets out a hearty chuckle. 3/9 20:21:33.400 Lokker says: And then he hit me upside the head and I woke up here... 3/9 20:21:33.617 Camwethrin claps excitedly. 3/9 20:21:35.939 Lokker says: The end. 3/9 20:21:36.076 Venita claps excitedly for Lokker. 3/9 20:21:37.524 Throdin says: Bloody rogues... 3/9 20:21:40.523 Lokker rubs his head. 3/9 20:21:43.394 Lokker bows down graciously. 3/9 20:21:44.040 Mefice cheers at Lokker! 3/9 20:21:47.360 Lokker bows down graciously. 3/9 20:22:11.423 You clap excitedly for Lokker. 3/9 20:22:14.773 Lokker says: I'm stillstill poor, by the way... 3/9 20:22:18.334 Lokker sighs sadly. 3/9 20:22:24.881 Calithos says: ....Lovely. 3/9 20:22:33.051 Camwethrin says: But rich with spirit. 3/9 20:22:36.776 Asheran says: Aw. 3/9 20:22:37.270 Camwethrin says: And my company. 3/9 20:22:39.271 Camwethrin flexes his muscles. Oooooh so strong! 3/9 20:22:39.843 Lokker cheers! 3/9 20:22:45.411 Venita snickers at Camwethrin. 3/9 20:22:48.005 Cogitatus says: Well, that's two brief stories. We're on a roll, here. 3/9 20:22:50.167 You laugh. 3/9 20:23:03.744 Cogitatus says: So, who would like to go next? 3/9 20:23:29.030 Cogitatus looks around. "Anyone with a story to share?" Venita 3/9 20:23:35.506 Venita shrugs and stands. "I guess I will. Never done this before though.." 3/9 20:23:40.183 Calithos says: Good luck. 3/9 20:23:45.257 Calithos sips from his flask. 3/9 20:23:48.220 Cogitatus nods at Venita. "The Circle is yours, then." 3/9 20:23:52.522 Venita smirks slyly at Calithos. 3/9 20:24:09.616 Calithos says: I say that in hopes you don't screw it up and make us utterly depressed. 3/9 20:24:12.419 Throdin waves at Octorok. 3/9 20:24:13.102 Calithos sips from his flask again. 3/9 20:24:28.861 Lokker adjusts his headlights to beam onto Venita in eager anticipation. 3/9 20:24:30.893 Venita gets close by the fire. "Where to start..." 3/9 20:24:33.115 Venita says: Oh yes. 3/9 20:24:36.563 Octorok nods at Throdin. 3/9 20:24:40.250 Cogitatus says: Can she be any worse than /Winvale/? 3/9 20:24:50.890 Calithos says: No one can. 3/9 20:25:09.390 Minimal seems a little tipsy from the Volatile Rum. 3/9 20:25:09.673 Cogitatus chuckles. "I apologize, Madam, please begin." 3/9 20:25:47.552 Venita says: This story of a girl, she was mean and surely, always had something negative to say about anyone, anything and everything. Though her heart was full of hate towards all, she roamed the land like she owned it all. 3/9 20:26:11.633 Venita says: Until one day, she decided to be greedy and search out a place that was far and unseenly. 3/9 20:26:14.553 Camwethrin seems a little tipsy from the Aerie Peak Pale Ale. 3/9 20:26:32.357 Asheran waves at Octorok. 3/9 20:26:38.504 Octorok greets Asheran warmly. 3/9 20:26:47.552 Venita says: Away from the cities, the towns and farms, she walked along the paths and held her things in her arms. 3/9 20:27:29.443 Venita says: She walked into a forest and stumbled upon some fruit, sitting in a basket with no owner besides it. 3/9 20:28:10.110 Minimal seems to be sobering up. 3/9 20:28:27.082 Venita says: Her greedy soul and mind, reached for it and took all she cold hold and eat and pressed out into the night. As she walked on further, losing her way in the forest, she peer through some bushes, upon hearing some water. 3/9 20:28:56.540 Venita says: Out popped her head and she look to the oasis, seemingly picture perfect and hers for the taking. 3/9 20:29:15.882 Camwethrin seems to be sobering up. 3/9 20:29:52.558 Venita says: Adventurous she wished to be and explored the little oasis as it can be seen. She climbed through the rocks and up the waterfall and shouted aloud,"This place be mine, all mine. " 3/9 20:29:59.473 Vixeena dismounts from her steed carefully then caresses his sleek pelt before dismissing him. 3/9 20:30:28.781 Venita says: But alas she was not alone, for a man who wanders around, peered behind her from a hidden near a stone. 3/9 20:30:57.921 Venita says: She never noticed and sat atop the waterfall eating at the fruits she had stolen awhile ago. 3/9 20:30:58.066 Calithos sips his flask. 3/9 20:31:20.658 Venita says: He watched her and noted all of her moves, until he came behind her and scared her out of her boots. 3/9 20:32:06.142 Venita says: She jumped and screamed as the fruit fell off the edges and she looked at the man and commented on his wears. "You dirty old man, begone with you, this is my land and only -mine-." 3/9 20:33:14.084 Venita says: The man grinned at her as her proud face turned worried and he smirks chanting, "Only this old man, is more than he seems for he is the owner of all of this you see. Ranting day and night about how you rule thee, but remember me dearie, for it is the-- 3/9 20:33:15.666 Cogitatus gets out more wood and starts up the fire again. "Pardon me, please, continue." 3/9 20:33:21.883 Venita says: Last thing you see." 3/9 20:33:50.162 Venita says: Her face now shocked and completely disgusted, the man lashed out and took out her eyes from their sockets. 3/9 20:34:06.552 Calithos winces. 3/9 20:34:20.377 Minimal raises and eyebrow. 3/9 20:34:28.520 Throdin says: Mmm. 3/9 20:34:30.895 Lokker adjusts his headlights. 3/9 20:34:30.953 Venita says: She turned and cried not knowing what do. She screamed "Please no! I my sight give it back!:" 3/9 20:34:53.195 Venita says: The man walked off and hid in the trees, chuckling at this greedy girl's cries. 3/9 20:35:21.155 Venita says: She scrambled and cried and misstpped on a rock, falling head first in to the pit of the waterfall of rocks. 3/9 20:35:33.302 Venita says: No longer did the greedy girl roam. 3/9 20:36:03.734 Venita says: No longer did she ever speak of insults, for she was shown no matter what, you will always pay the piper at some point for your dirty deeds. 3/9 20:36:03.162 Camwethrin claps excitedly. 3/9 20:36:13.833 Venita bows and goes back to her seat/ 3/9 20:36:25.262 Vixeena applauds. Bravo! 3/9 20:36:26.483 Lokker claps excitedly. 3/9 20:36:32.041 Cogitatus gets up and dusts himself off. 3/9 20:36:38.103 Calithos says: That was still depressing. Just to note. 3/9 20:36:45.856 Calithos says: Though a good story. 3/9 20:36:46.068 Lokker says: SheShe just needs a pair of headlights! 3/9 20:36:50.339 Cogitatus says: Thank you for your story. Who would like to go next? 3/9 20:36:50.777 Venita says: Yup. 3/9 20:37:08.547 Cogitatus looks around at the Circle. Calithos 3/9 20:37:19.624 Calithos sighs. "I got one." 3/9 20:37:20.776 Asheran smiles at Vixeena. 3/9 20:37:22.434 Vixeena smiles and nods at Calithos then to Ash..."Evening..ahhh...padre and Ash.." 3/9 20:37:22.942 Asheran greets Colibri with a hearty hello! 3/9 20:37:30.269 Vixeena waves at Asheran. 3/9 20:37:39.274 Asheran says: Lovely you could make it! 3/9 20:37:40.062 Colibri smiles softly at asheran. 3/9 20:37:55.226 You wave. 3/9 20:37:59.186 Mefice says: I hear Cam has a good story! he said so in town. 3/9 20:38:03.226 Vixeena says: Mmmm..thank you kindly my dear.. 3/9 20:38:03.190 Cogitatus says: Ah, new arrivals! Excellent! 3/9 20:38:11.232 Colibri says: Geetings Cogitatus. 3/9 20:38:11.442 Camwethrin says: Who, wha'? 3/9 20:38:25.630 Mefice says: You said you had good storys to that elven lady! 3/9 20:38:28.045 Mefice nods slightly. 3/9 20:38:29.460 Cogitatus says: Calithos, the Circle is yours. 3/9 20:38:30.183 Octorok nods his head, staring into the fire. 3/9 20:38:34.332 Camwethrin says: Too late. 3/9 20:38:36.488 Asheran claps excitedly for Calithos. 3/9 20:39:03.592 Calithos grumbles, walking to the center. 3/9 20:39:13.397 Calithos says: Lesse, what story could I talk about....Ah. 3/9 20:39:21.163 Camwethrin says: Our love? 3/9 20:39:24.060 Calithos says: No. 3/9 20:39:28.665 Calithos says: Stop that you scary man. 3/9 20:39:31.401 Mefice says: The orcs? 3/9 20:39:39.923 Calithos says: No, but it DOES pertain to some orcs. 3/9 20:39:49.022 Mefice says: I like storys about orcs! 3/9 20:39:56.198 Camwethrin says: And Remia! 3/9 20:40:08.099 Calithos says: It's one of my little adventures before I realized a dwarf who likes elven whores and money would kill me. 3/9 20:40:17.098 Calithos says: Now, lesse...how did it start. 3/9 20:40:19.756 Calithos says: Ah yes. 3/9 20:40:36.867 Vixeena relaxes in the grass idely running her fingers through the grass as she favors Cal with an inquisitive smile. 3/9 20:40:58.942 Calithos says: Rockrose was on one of his 'tirades'. We don't finish jobs on time. We don't grab all the loot. We don't make sure the people who originally own the loot are entirely dead, we prefer being alive than to make him a profit. 3/9 20:41:03.157 Calithos says: Bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch. 3/9 20:41:29.868 You laugh at Calithos. 3/9 20:42:34.642 Calithos says: So he decided to rouse a few contacts on new 'profits'. He heard of some half buried shit hole in Tanaris that was supposedly an old troll fortress, littered with enough gold to make any dwarf happier than if he had a limitless supply of heavy booze. 3/9 20:43:30.953 Calithos says: Rockrose said we could make up for it, and could in fact make double our profits through this little quest. And onto a boat we were shoved, and around the maelstrom we went. 3/9 20:43:43.737 Cogitatus throws more wood into the fire. 3/9 20:43:47.229 Calithos says: Now, this fortress? Isn't half buried. Half buried would have been pleasant. 3/9 20:44:24.701 Calithos says: It was buried to the top of the tower. The fact we found the place on by happistance was enough for me to think the Light wished to be lenient. 3/9 20:45:27.651 Calithos says: Then I realized the Light left us in the Kingdoms and some pissed off deity of who knows what decided to bend us over and call us Sally. Which when I said, pissed off Sally Fren, the group's wizardess. 3/9 20:46:21.242 Calithos says: Now, we bashed open the top, and found the place was seaed off mosstly through magic, and little sand got in. Unless it was in one of the halls where the weight of the stone gave away to the sand and buried it. 3/9 20:47:03.958 Colibri fidgets, tugging at the hem of her robe. 3/9 20:47:37.204 Calithos says: We're shuffling around for two days. Two days in that gigantic tomb. And believe me, it was a tomb. Dead trolls all over. I mean I thought I was maneuvering through some underground Lordaeronian escape route that met it's end at the grip of the Scourge. 3/9 20:47:58.224 Calithos says: Until the first of the Guardians showed up. 3/9 20:48:43.307 Calithos says: At least, that's what the dwarf archeologist that came along said they were. Guardians. More like giant as fuck trolls covered in bandages, withered like bad fruit, and smelled like bad fruit, and put holes in people. 3/9 20:49:22.548 Vixeena arches her brow with curiousity/ 3/9 20:49:27.764 Calithos says: It wasn't even like we bothered it. We were entering this room, and saw more corpses, and decided to check. Soon a shudder was heard across the room, and we all looked up. 3/9 20:50:21.434 Calithos says: ANd out of the shadows, this gargantuan just charges us, roaring in their damn trollspeak. I nearly pissed myself as it put a hole in the wall near us, and we had to stab this thing a bunch of times, and pray to the Light we weren't lost down here! 3/9 20:51:26.448 Asheran blinks. 3/9 20:51:50.808 Lokker listens eagerly. 3/9 20:51:54.544 Calithos says: It took me, a wizard, a scared out of his wits archeologist, and four other hapless souls ten minutes to take down this sucker. 3/9 20:52:03.241 Calithos says: And MOST of it was bandages! BANDAGES! 3/9 20:52:22.697 Cogitatus says: Those must have bee some well-made bandages. 3/9 20:52:23.567 Calithos says: He killed TWO people and he was more PAPER than TROLL! 3/9 20:52:25.303 You smirk slyly at Calithos. 3/9 20:52:27.228 Vixeena leans in with interest. 3/9 20:52:28.511 Lokker says: Was it flammable? 3/9 20:52:37.939 Calithos says: Oh, that's where number two showed up. 3/9 20:52:43.624 Cogitatus stops smirking at the mention of the deaths. 3/9 20:52:53.591 Vixeena grins and chuckles lighlty at Lokker. 3/9 20:52:56.842 Cogitatus says: I see. 3/9 20:53:24.452 Asherrean walks up and nods to the group before grabing an open spot of ground. 3/9 20:53:25.606 Peejee titls her head to the side as she walks up mid-story apparently, "Paper?" 3/9 20:53:27.139 Calithos says: Big mean lookin' gal. She didn't need bandages. She was well preserved, nude, carrying a huge honking axe, and had that dead set stare of slaughter. 3/9 20:53:47.926 Throdin waves at Peejee. 3/9 20:53:52.799 Calithos says: Which believe me. Is REALLY hard to fight. A giant naked undead troll woman swinging a giant axe at you. 3/9 20:53:55.477 Peejee smiles at Throdin. 3/9 20:54:03.098 Cogitatus leans over to Asheran. "Did he mention the axe, earlier?" 3/9 20:54:14.167 Calithos says: Oh, this was the second one, Cogs. 3/9 20:54:21.270 Vixeena laughs huskily and whispers to Ash.."If its Cal there is bound to be nudity AND...ahh..bloodshed." 3/9 20:54:31.428 Cogitatus says: Ah, a second guardian of the tomb? 3/9 20:54:42.252 Calithos says: And Sally did NOT feel like having her bending her ass over and calling her Sally. 3/9 20:54:50.154 Calithos says: ..Even though we're sorta sure ROckrose did. 3/9 20:54:54.130 Asheran grins. 3/9 20:55:07.554 Lokker scratches his noggin. 3/9 20:55:09.045 Calithos visibly shudders 3/9 20:55:13.847 Calithos says: Anyway.. 3/9 20:55:25.710 Cogitatus chuckles softly. 3/9 20:55:55.182 Calithos says: She bursts from the shadows where the other came from, and we're running for our lives. Which, in a giant fortress tomb buried under the sand, is fairly common to your average adventurer. 3/9 20:56:25.309 Calithos says: As the human, dwarf, and elf bodies that looked to have tried what we are doing some time before noted. Running past those was a REAL morale booster. 3/9 20:57:26.381 Calithos says: Sally, deciding to more or less accept hte fact we were boned, pulled out this big mamajama ball of fire that filled up the hallway like no other. 3/9 20:57:27.472 Vixeena grins with amusement and laughs softly. 3/9 20:57:44.775 Calithos says: And down it went the hallway...and the troll woman just ran THROUGH it. 3/9 20:57:58.897 Calithos says: Albeit, immolated. TWenty charging steps later she fell, though! 3/9 20:58:16.509 Calithos says: ..And then the other Guardians came. 3/9 20:59:16.343 Calithos says: Sally screamed like the girl she is and ran past us, albeit us having run ahead of her. We looked past to see why. That encouraged us to learn how to move fastter than horses. 3/9 20:59:34.047 You laugh. 3/9 21:00:27.354 Calithos says: We fled up the fortress, and to the top tower we came in, and we moved as much sand as possible-with a few spells I carried just in case- and buried the damn tower. When it takes that much effort to take down TWO, and you see twelve more get up? 3/9 21:00:33.443 Mefice leans over whispering towards Cam " I thought he said it had orcs " 3/9 21:00:33.967 Calithos says: Fuck treasure 3/9 21:00:37.956 Calithos says: Fuck it in the ear. 3/9 21:00:46.541 Viollet blinks at Calithos. 3/9 21:01:29.793 Asherrean smirks at Calithos's statement. 3/9 21:01:38.086 Calithos says: That was the day I told Rockrose I quit, and took my second cousin's advice: Learn Law. At least the terriying adventures there aren't far from half a dozen people I can use to help me handle it. 3/9 21:01:43.431 Cogitatus puts more wood on the fire. 3/9 21:01:44.303 Calithos tips his hat, and goes off to sit. 3/9 21:01:52.586 Throdin says: Eh, I bet we could take 'em with a little preparation. 3/9 21:01:56.779 Vixeena applauds at Calithos. Bravo! 3/9 21:02:07.417 Octorok nods at Throdin. 3/9 21:02:09.535 Cogitatus says: Thank you, Calithos. 3/9 21:02:14.233 Calithos says: I can at least THROW Them at the problem if need be. 3/9 21:02:14.501 Cogitatus says: So, who would like to go next? 3/9 21:02:16.101 Lokker claps excitedly for Calithos. 3/9 21:02:23.666 Cogitatus smiles as he looks around the Circle. 3/9 21:02:25.993 Peejee chuckles a bit as she claps, "I've missed your crazy stories Cal." 3/9 21:02:47.653 Calithos says: Yeah, everyone does until they realize they actually HAPPENED. 3/9 21:02:50.274 Vixeena says: Mmmm...action, violence..and ahhh sexual subtext. Very good padre as always. 3/9 21:02:55.276 Vixeena grins wickedly at Calithos. 3/9 21:03:18.956 Cogitatus chuckles in response to Vixeena, then looks around at the Circle. 3/9 21:03:20.324 Calithos grumbles. "That ting didn't look horny. More like bloodthirsty." Octorok 3/9 21:03:51.439 Octorok stands up. 3/9 21:03:52.129 Cogitatus looks around some more. "Any volunteers?" 3/9 21:04:08.597 Cogitatus says: Ah, Octorok! You have something for us? 3/9 21:04:15.844 You smile at Octorok. 3/9 21:04:15.097 Octorok says: I have no story to tell, but I do have something that may loosen the tongues a bit. Octorok places a Brewfest Pony Keg on the ground. 3/9 21:04:24.326 Octorok seems a little tipsy from the Brewfest Brew. 3/9 21:04:24.125 You laugh at Octorok. 3/9 21:04:29.489 Vixeena cheers at Octorok! 3/9 21:04:34.116 Asheran grins. 3/9 21:04:40.470 Peejee chuckles a bit, "Wonderful thing to share." 3/9 21:04:42.170 Cogitatus says: Well, then, everyone feel free to partake! 3/9 21:04:44.192 Mefice says: I thought there was gonna be orcs in the story.. 3/9 21:05:02.311 Calithos says: Oh. 3/9 21:05:04.630 Calithos says: I almost forgot. 3/9 21:05:05.832 Calithos stands. 3/9 21:05:10.861 Octorok is getting drunk off of Brewfest Brew. 3/9 21:05:11.307 Calithos says: WHen I WENT to go tell ROckrose. 3/9 21:05:22.722 Vixeena raises her cup to Octorok. 3/9 21:05:23.762 Vixeena seems a little tipsy from the Brewfest Brew. 3/9 21:05:35.065 Peejee waves her hand a bit in the air, "If not one else has one, I do." 3/9 21:05:48.238 Calithos says: He had a naked orc woman there. 3/9 21:05:51.963 Calithos says: I don't want to know why. 3/9 21:05:54.717 Calithos says: And I did not ask why. 3/9 21:05:57.578 You laugh at Calithos. 3/9 21:05:58.322 Calithos says: It as badenough. 3/9 21:06:00.575 Calithos sits. 3/9 21:06:10.960 Mefice says: ..that.. is ..Distrubing. 3/9 21:06:14.150 Octorok looks tipsy. Peejee 3/9 21:06:15.303 You smile at Peejee. 3/9 21:06:23.993 Cogitatus says: Peejee, the Circle is yours. 3/9 21:06:53.894 Mefice says: Peeeeeeeeeeeejeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 3/9 21:06:59.473 Peejee stands up, brushing the debris off her dress and approaches the fire with a grin. 3/9 21:07:19.589 Peejee smiles at Mefice. 3/9 21:07:34.844 Peejee says: It has been a long while, so I hope I'm not rusty. 3/9 21:07:58.003 Lokker says: I have mechanical oil for that! 3/9 21:07:59.784 Mefice cheers at Peejee! 3/9 21:08:01.865 Peejee says: Have any of you been to the outlands? Seen its varied landscapes? 3/9 21:08:11.390 Cogitatus raises his hand. 3/9 21:08:12.054 Mefice says: I have!! me me !! pick me! 3/9 21:08:13.645 Colibri nods. 3/9 21:08:13.941 Calithos says: Sadly. 3/9 21:08:14.767 Vixeena leans back and eyes Peejee with interest. 3/9 21:08:17.816 Lokker shakes his head. 3/9 21:08:23.853 Vixeena seems to be sobering up. 3/9 21:08:24.743 Lokker says: NoNo, but I've heard of it from a kaldooey friend. 3/9 21:08:31.650 Viollet says: Sadly?! I love outlands! 3/9 21:08:40.914 Asherrean smirks as he leans back, planting his hands on the ground behind him, watching Peejee. 3/9 21:08:42.640 Vixeena inclines her head to indicate that yes she has. 3/9 21:08:44.248 Cogitatus puts his hand back down, again, after Peejee has seen it. 3/9 21:08:45.061 Calithos says: It's a depressing chunk of rock waiting to fall into the sun. 3/9 21:08:53.131 Calithos says: What's to love about it. 3/9 21:09:07.125 Calithos sips his flask. 3/9 21:09:08.987 Asheran laughs. 3/9 21:09:13.051 Vixeena says: I find it to be rather ...ahhh..lovely in its own..mmmm..fashion. 3/9 21:09:15.840 Octorok frownsh as he stares into the fire. 3/9 21:09:18.614 Peejee grins as she continues, "I have as well, and while there are some I like, some I don't particularly care for. The Blades Edge Mountains are one of those places." 3/9 21:09:44.697 Viollet says: Its got awesome technology! Pretty sighs! Lightning fields! Spaceships! It's made of awesome... hrmph. 3/9 21:09:55.840 Viollet says: *sights 3/9 21:10:06.502 Peejee says: It is dry, arid, and it is so easy to snag your clothing on those outcroppings it is far from funny. 3/9 21:10:23.671 Mefice says: Only if you wear dresses or robes! 3/9 21:10:38.811 Throdin says: Yeah, ya need plate armor. 3/9 21:10:58.617 Peejee chuckles, "Armor is too hot for me. But anyway." 3/9 21:11:19.343 Calithos sips from his flask 3/9 21:11:32.106 Peejee says: There are deep revines between the mountins, and they are home to all sorts of wild life. 3/9 21:11:45.084 Peejee says: Some we are familar with, some.. not quite so. 3/9 21:12:00.835 Cogitatus puts more wood on the fire. 3/9 21:12:35.114 Peejee says: One day, a year or so past, I was... exploring an encampment of ogers, when I saw the strangest thing. 3/9 21:13:34.093 Octorok seems to be sobering up. 3/9 21:13:53.877 Peejee says: There was this small animal, barely bigger than a rabbit or squirrle, that ran up betteen the legs of one of the ogers I... observing and.. well.. bit it on the ankle. 3/9 21:14:11.508 Asheran blinks. 3/9 21:14:30.413 Calithos sips his flask again, listening 3/9 21:14:34.232 Peejee says: You have to understand, the Ogers in those mountains are not like the tame ones we have here on Azeroth. 3/9 21:14:53.107 Peejee says: They are as big as a two story house. 3/9 21:15:30.216 Peejee says: So why would a small, somewhat cute, animal suddenly decide to risk it's neck and attack the oger? 3/9 21:16:02.624 Viollet questions Peejee. 3/9 21:16:15.271 Cogitatus says: Strange, indeed. 3/9 21:16:15.134 Vixeena raises her silver brow inquiringly. 3/9 21:16:47.944 Calithos says: I vote crazy. 3/9 21:16:54.484 Peejee says: So I destracted the oger, preventing the poor animal from being crushed under it's tree trunk sized feet. 3/9 21:17:53.794 Peejee says: Once the oger was down, I expected the Marmot, for that is what the natives call these animals I found out later, to return to it's barrow. 3/9 21:18:01.296 Peejee says: But did it? 3/9 21:18:16.257 Peejee chuckles as she shakes her head, "No, it indeed did not." 3/9 21:19:19.131 Peejee lifts her hands up and makes a flurry of motions, "It jumped up, ran in a few circles, then darted off again, seeking out yet -another- oger and latching itself onto ITS ankle." 3/9 21:19:46.431 Asheran says: Perhaps it drinks blood? 3/9 21:20:18.921 Peejee says: Part of me wanted to laugh at the sight of it. This little animal, jumping up to bite and claw at the oger, barely able to make it past it's ankle. 3/9 21:20:26.810 Cogitatus says: A blood-drinking marmot? 3/9 21:20:32.443 Cogitatus looks at Asheran confused. 3/9 21:20:37.540 Asheran grins. 3/9 21:20:45.705 Asheran shrugs some. 3/9 21:21:12.354 Peejee says: Well, If the thing died I'd never find out what was causing it to attack the ogers, so I gave it a bit of help. 3/9 21:21:15.516 Vixeena says: Some ..ahh..rodents have a neurotoxin ...mmm..they injext with hollow fangs like shrews. 3/9 21:21:17.943 Peejee grins wickedly. 3/9 21:21:24.996 You grin wickedly at Peejee. 3/9 21:22:45.817 Cogitatus puts more wood on the fire. 3/9 21:23:16.493 Peejee says: No sooner had this second oger crashed to the ground, thrashing about in its finall throws grasping for life when this Marmot engaged in yet more odd behaviour. 3/9 21:23:45.722 Viollet says: Its a super roboticly enhanced marmot! 3/9 21:23:56.593 Peejee says: It started to run in circles, cherping, jumping, and looking at me. It was as if the animal was asking me to follow. 3/9 21:24:00.025 Mefice eyes Viollet up and down. 3/9 21:24:04.374 Peejee grins wickedly at Viollet. 3/9 21:24:06.241 Calithos says: .... 3/9 21:24:08.669 Cogitatus says: (( I have to AFK for 3 minutes. )) 3/9 21:24:22.808 Viollet is sure of this! 3/9 21:25:09.397 Mefice pulls out a gnome size pipe and carefully starts to pack it. 3/9 21:25:23.277 Peejee says: I was so stunned, and amused, that I found myself following it through the encampment. 3/9 21:26:00.985 Peejee says: It raced ahead of me on it's tiny little feet, jumping through the air and darting across the dusty ground until I spotted yet another oger. 3/9 21:26:13.393 Mefice fires up the pipe taking a long slow drag from it. 3/9 21:26:15.065 Peejee says: I'm sure you can imagine what it did. 3/9 21:26:15.176 Vixeena smooths the folds of her gown as she listens. 3/9 21:26:36.670 Peejee says: Yes, it yet again flew into some sort of rage and attacked the oger. 3/9 21:27:44.574 Cogitatus says: (( Back )) 3/9 21:27:58.840 Peejee says: Within seconds the thrid oger had joined the first two, and the Marmot had taken off yet again. 3/9 21:28:43.258 Peejee says: If any of you have been around ogers before, you can imagine my relief when the thing actually headed -out- of the camp at last. 3/9 21:28:54.327 Cogitatus says: Indeed. 3/9 21:29:22.350 Hallia settles in. 3/9 21:29:49.541 Peejee says: Even the dry life sapping air of the Blades Edge Mountains is like the sweet breeze of the ocean compaired to the stench of an oger encampment baking in the hot sun. 3/9 21:30:17.253 Mefice cheers at Peejee! 3/9 21:30:17.743 Viollet makes a grossed out face. 3/9 21:30:35.678 Peejee says: So, I chased on, following the Marmot down the ravine, wondering where it was heading next. 3/9 21:31:00.954 Mefice looks around the fire. " How come no one sits near me.. everyone packed on the other side.. " 3/9 21:31:10.050 Calithos says: Then JOIIN us. 3/9 21:31:22.771 Viollet says: What am I chopped liver...? 3/9 21:31:29.635 Calithos says: .... 3/9 21:31:33.959 Peejee says: I nearly tripped over myself when the animal vanished inside one of the many barrows along the rock walls. 3/9 21:31:39.053 Calithos says: Fine. You too. 3/9 21:32:00.580 Mefice looks over towards the human in purple.. " your way over there! " 3/9 21:32:00.046 Viollet was actually speaking to the gnome. 3/9 21:32:18.110 Mefice smiles happly. 3/9 21:32:34.244 Vixeena focuses on Peejee's tale. 3/9 21:32:34.798 Peejee says: So much so that I didn't even notice this Orc sitting in the shadows beside the barrow. 3/9 21:33:30.167 Vixeena 's face brightens with comprehension. 3/9 21:34:11.935 Calithos sips his flask. 3/9 21:34:28.063 Peejee says: Sadly, my orchish is lacking, but.. the large wolf lounging in the shade next to the orc was enough even for me to tell that he was one of the hunters who have close touch with the animals they hunt. 3/9 21:34:58.763 Peejee says: Somehow, I'm not sure how, the orc was the one directing the Marmot. 3/9 21:35:00.104 Peejee says: Why? 3/9 21:35:20.195 Vixeena tilts her head. 3/9 21:35:24.752 Calithos says: The marmot wasn't tryingg to eat it's ankle? 3/9 21:35:35.613 Peejee holds up her hands, giving a rueful laugh, "I'll never know. But.. it did make for an interesting story don't you think?" 3/9 21:35:51.023 Viollet palms her face and groans. 3/9 21:35:55.455 Vixeena says: Mmmmm...indeed. 3/9 21:35:58.948 Peejee says: No Cal. THe Marmot was attacking the ogers, not the orc. 3/9 21:36:12.876 Colibri smiles and claps her hands quietly. 3/9 21:36:16.291 Calithos says: Exactly. 3/9 21:36:33.369 Vixeena applauds at Peejee. Bravo! 3/9 21:36:34.031 Mefice says: Maybe the orc told it to help you because Mr. orc had a crush on you? 3/9 21:36:38.791 Cogitatus puts more wood on the fire. 3/9 21:36:46.460 Lokker claps excitedly for Peejee. 3/9 21:36:50.207 Peejee gives a brief bow, then goes to retake her seat. 3/9 21:36:58.544 Minimal says: Thanks for the tales, and the company, but bossman has errands to be done. 3/9 21:37:03.924 Asherrean smiles at Peejee. "You've had no luck finding the huntrer again either?" 3/9 21:37:06.904 Minimal waves goodbye to everyone. Farewell! 3/9 21:37:07.060 Lokker bows before Minimal. 3/9 21:37:09.685 Lokker salutes Minimal with respect. 3/9 21:37:11.060 Vixeena waves at Minimal. 3/9 21:37:12.292 Peejee says: ((and yes, it really happened. no clue how he did it either!)) 3/9 21:37:23.219 Throdin says: Hmmm, I need ta get going as well. Later all. 3/9 21:37:28.859 Colibri says: ((It is a Horde quesy)) 3/9 21:37:29.704 You wave goodbye to Throdin. Farewell! 3/9 21:37:31.851 Hallia waves 3/9 21:37:35.322 Vixeena waves goodbye to Throdin. Farewell! 3/9 21:37:35.405 Colibri says: *Quest 3/9 21:37:37.559 Peejee shakes her head at Asherrean, "None at all." 3/9 21:37:40.264 Mefice looks over at the human in purples glowing weapons. Intermission 3/9 21:38:00.889 Cogitatus looks around for volunteers. "Anyone want to go next?" 3/9 21:38:38.618 Cogitatus says: Nobody? 3/9 21:38:42.662 Cogitatus looks around some more. 3/9 21:38:49.576 Mefice says: She wants to! 3/9 21:38:51.089 Hallia looks around at the circle. 3/9 21:38:52.726 Asherrean says: I fear I have little of any true quality ready for the evening.... I might be able to scrounge something from memory if need be. 3/9 21:38:57.126 Mefice points towards Viollet 3/9 21:39:01.554 Viollet blinks at Mefice. 3/9 21:39:08.760 Vixeena smiles at Asherrean. 3/9 21:39:13.658 Viollet says: Wh-what?! 3/9 21:39:18.467 Cogitatus looks back-and-forth between Viollet and Asherrean. 3/9 21:39:26.261 Cogitatus says: Ah, two volunteers, then? 3/9 21:39:29.216 Mefice says: You want to tell a story! i heard you say it! 3/9 21:39:29.767 Asherrean tilts his head towards viollet. 3/9 21:39:37.761 Viollet says: ...She can go first! 3/9 21:39:53.142 Asherrean says: I'm not so much volunteering.... and will need some more time to get anything to a coherant state. 3/9 21:40:08.626 Octorok says: Or they can take turns telling sentences for each story, making one big whallop of a story! 3/9 21:40:25.503 Hallia grins at Octorok 3/9 21:40:28.437 Cogitatus looks at Viollet in confusion. "*She* can go first?" He then looks at Asherrean. "Did I miss a third volunteer?" 3/9 21:40:40.117 Asheran giggles. 3/9 21:40:48.506 Viollet points at Asheran eagerly! 3/9 21:40:53.030 Asheran says: No tme! 3/9 21:40:56.723 Cogitatus says: (( ...or did someone confuse Asheran with Asherrean? )) 3/9 21:41:08.932 Peejee says: ((probably.. it's common)) 3/9 21:41:10.318 Viollet says: ((oops I did)) Asherrean 3/9 21:41:17.940 You smile at Asherrean. 3/9 21:41:23.802 Cogitatus says: The Circle is yours. 3/9 21:41:26.016 You bow before Asherrean. 3/9 21:41:53.341 Asherrean says: Gah.... 3/9 21:42:07.509 Asheran says: ((Yeah people always ask me if I am him >_> )) 3/9 21:42:08.475 Asherrean mutters something under his breath as he pulls a tome out of his belt pouch and flips through it at a rapid pace. 3/9 21:42:11.006 Peejee smiles at Asherrean and coaxes him up. 3/9 21:42:33.402 Asherrean says: (( Had to catch me while I'm not even half way done transcribing it )) 3/9 21:42:51.151 Calithos says: ((Remember. One R for Boobs. Two Rs for a wang.)0 3/9 21:43:10.868 Viollet says: ((....say wha?)) 3/9 21:43:19.802 Viollet says: ((oh.)) 3/9 21:43:21.261 Asheran says: ((LOL )) 3/9 21:43:50.181 Asherrean pushes himself to his feet. "The translation is rough... and I haven't quite figured out all the meanings to this...." 3/9 21:44:12.858 Asherrean says: So forgive if it comes across causing more questions then it's worth 3/9 21:44:21.679 Monroe waves. 3/9 21:44:28.961 Asheran waves at Monroe. 3/9 21:44:29.687 Vixeena sits up erect her chin lifted and her eyes glittering with interest. 3/9 21:44:43.627 Calithos says: Pfft. Just get on with it. 3/9 21:44:45.778 Calithos smirks. 3/9 21:44:59.637 Asherrean gives Calithos the finger as he flips back a few pages. 3/9 21:45:03.052 Monroe says: Heard there was a party here? 3/9 21:45:06.754 Swineshank blinks. 3/9 21:45:15.070 Mefice says: Remember, the more questions you rase the more likely we will return for the next part of the story! 3/9 21:45:16.883 Vixeena swats Cal..."Some...ahhh..respect for a scholar, padre." 3/9 21:45:25.059 Cogitatus looks up at Monroe. "Story Night, actually. Please, join us." 3/9 21:45:33.921 Monroe says: Sorry gnome, please continue 3/9 21:45:42.894 Asherrean says: It's a bit I had found in some ruins, the title was "Celestial Winter" 3/9 21:45:56.509 Asherrean says: Doesn't quite fit this time of year... but you called me out before I was ready.... 3/9 21:46:06.502 Asherrean says: So we make due with what we can. 3/9 21:46:18.308 Asherrean looks down at the tome and shakes his head. 3/9 21:46:24.507 Viollet eyes Alleina up and down. 3/9 21:46:57.102 Asherrean says: In the dread circle, hemmed by glaciers, 3/9 21:47:16.245 Asherrean says: Pallid waste where no radiant fathomers, 3/9 21:47:33.826 Cogitatus puts more wood on the fire. 3/9 21:47:41.165 Asherrean says: No exploreres... no Nessingways... no Thatchers... ever pass, 3/9 21:48:03.770 Asherrean says: In realms of dingy gloom and deep crevasse, 3/9 21:48:16.374 Asherrean says: Seized from creation by nonentity, 3/9 21:48:31.406 Asherrean says: Beyond ice floe and berg and ice-bound sea, 3/9 21:48:49.093 Asherrean says: Deep in the fog that quenches every ray, 3/9 21:49:09.354 Asherrean says: In stone waves and rock waters, far from day, 3/9 21:49:35.310 Asherrean says: Amid the gloom, there, on the pole, stands black 3/9 21:50:01.346 Asherrean says: Celestial Winter, darkness on his back 3/9 21:50:11.750 Asherrean says: And trumpet at his lips; nor does he cast 3/9 21:50:23.845 Asherrean says: One flash of eye, or blow one clarion-blast; 3/9 21:50:44.268 Asherrean says: He never even dreams, being sheer snow; 3/9 21:51:00.374 Asherrean says: The winged winds, captives of that age-old foe 3/9 21:51:24.592 Swineshank lights a cigar that was visibly rewrapped, letting off a sort of stinky smelling smoke. 3/9 21:51:25.194 Asherrean says: Silence, are in his hand - birds in a snare; 3/9 21:51:36.158 Vixeena 's eyes glitter and she smiles softly. 3/9 21:51:41.463 Asherrean says: His sightless eyes horribly watch the air; 3/9 21:52:02.376 Asherrean says: Hoarfrost is in his bones and on his head, 3/9 21:52:06.597 Alleina shifts her weight, folding her arms and listens, watching the man. 3/9 21:52:14.782 Asherrean says: And he is swathed in ever-petrified dread; 3/9 21:52:31.140 Asherrean says: He terrifies the vast, he seems so wild; 3/9 21:52:57.433 Asherrean says: He is harsh, dismal, ice - that is, exiled; 3/9 21:53:03.328 Calithos sips, listening 3/9 21:53:09.018 Asherrean says: The earth beneath his feet, in its dark cape, 3/9 21:53:18.664 Asherrean says: Is dumb; he is the mute white stony shape 3/9 21:53:35.475 Asherrean says: Set on that tomb in the eternal night; 3/9 21:53:48.068 Asherrean says: Never does any motion, sound, or light 3/9 21:54:10.951 Asherrean says: Brush the lone giant in that somber pall. 3/9 21:54:21.017 Asherrean says: But when, on the timepieces that we call 3/9 21:54:31.510 Asherrean says: Stars, the last day, endless and centerless, 3/9 21:55:09.131 Asherrean says: Will sound, then his face will luminesce 3/9 21:55:19.820 Asherrean says: And melt the spirit; his mouth will distend 3/9 21:55:35.064 Asherrean says: Suddenly, in a savage, dreadful bend, 3/9 21:56:00.345 Asherrean says: And the worlds - skiffs rudderless, rolling on - 3/9 21:56:11.799 Asherrean says: Will hear the storm-blast of his clarion. 3/9 21:56:41.703 Asherrean pauses for a few moments and eyes the pages before closing the tome. 3/9 21:56:56.280 Swineshank drags hard on the cigar-wrap, inhaling quietly and blowing the smoke out in long puffs. 3/9 21:57:11.798 Calithos says: How...maniacal. 3/9 21:57:14.481 You clap excitedly for Asherrean. 3/9 21:57:23.852 Alleina claps softly. 3/9 21:57:23.009 Asherrean says: As said... It is but a translation of a much older working. I have no solid knowledge of what... or who... it portents. 3/9 21:57:28.936 Hallia , mouth agape, claps. 3/9 21:57:30.401 Viollet makes a pitiful face, "Aw man... you want me to go up after that...?" 3/9 21:57:37.512 Mefice says: mhm! 3/9 21:57:39.744 Lokker claps excitedly for Asherrean. 3/9 21:57:40.950 Vixeena inclines her head at Asherrean..."Masterfully read...mmm...though chilling indeed." 3/9 21:57:42.895 Swineshank claps excitedly. 3/9 21:57:47.985 Viollet palms her face. 3/9 21:57:51.129 Asheran claps excitedly. 3/9 21:57:52.061 Swineshank says: I'll be back, need to write a letter. 3/9 21:57:55.485 Mefice playfully pushes the woman towards to middle of the group. 3/9 21:57:57.599 Cogitatus puts more wood on the fire. 3/9 21:58:02.771 Asherrean takes his seat again next to Peejee. 3/9 21:58:09.785 Viollet stumbles intot he middle with a grumble. 3/9 21:58:12.626 Cogitatus says: We're a little spread out. 3/9 21:58:17.129 Viollet says: Uhhh... crap. 3/9 21:58:19.309 Peejee pats Asherrean on the shoulder, "Not bad at all." 3/9 21:58:25.968 Cogitatus says: You three, please, come closer. 3/9 21:58:30.152 You beckon Alleina over. 3/9 21:58:33.964 You beckon Mefice over. 3/9 21:58:45.528 Alleina widens her eyes and comes only slightly closer. Viollet 3/9 21:58:49.385 You smile at Viollet. 3/9 21:58:51.194 Mefice says: my spot! 3/9 21:58:54.178 Cogitatus says: The Circle is yours. 3/9 21:59:17.321 Viollet says: Alright, alright... since I got volunteered fer this... I'm gonna have a little audience participation as I pull this one out of thin air. 3/9 21:59:34.484 You laugh at Viollet. 3/9 21:59:46.349 Viollet says: Yer all gonna help me tell the story..... THE CURSE... of.... the Murloc! 3/9 21:59:57.544 Viollet leans in over the fire so her face is shadowed all sinister. 3/9 21:59:59.327 Mefice cheers at Viollet! 3/9 22:00:00.406 Monroe blinks at Viollet. 3/9 22:00:06.508 Peejee grins wickedly at Viollet. 3/9 22:00:16.268 Lokker says: Can I be a Murloc? 3/9 22:00:16.270 Calithos says: .... 3/9 22:00:20.162 Cogitatus says: Aren't the murlocs /all/ curses upon us? 3/9 22:00:21.418 Viollet says: This.... is a curse.... so terrifying it makes my mum look like a paladin! 3/9 22:00:23.079 You smirk slyly at Viollet. 3/9 22:00:24.761 Vixeena grins wickedly. 3/9 22:00:39.647 Swineshank drags on the cigar. 3/9 22:00:41.649 Asheran cackles maniacally at the situation. 3/9 22:00:51.281 Swineshank puffs out a thick cloud of smoke, eyeing the woman in the center. 3/9 22:00:54.336 Viollet says: A curse that no mage can even dispell! 3/9 22:01:07.506 Asheran gasps at Viollet. 3/9 22:01:26.263 Cogitatus says: ...and believe me, I've /tried/ to dispel murlocs. Doesn't work. 3/9 22:01:29.362 A sly smirk spreads across your face. 3/9 22:01:48.631 Cogitatus says: I'm sorry. Please, continue. 3/9 22:01:50.271 You smile at Viollet. 3/9 22:01:55.094 Viollet says: Now there was this mage... he was just your average man around Stormwind. Mindin' his own business and studyin' his magics... 3/9 22:02:25.594 Viollet says: He decided to go out for a walk... out to.... Redridge! Yes! It was here.... at the very lake. 3/9 22:02:29.353 Swineshank flicks a colorful beetle from his shoe tip. 3/9 22:02:36.663 Monroe says: ooooo 3/9 22:02:50.588 Viollet says: Right over that way.... there's a huge colony of Merlocs. 3/9 22:02:54.557 Viollet points over yonder. 3/9 22:03:15.580 Lokker nods sagely. 3/9 22:03:20.781 Asherrean offers Viollet a smile as he listens. 3/9 22:03:29.117 Viollet says: So he decided to take a short cut on the way to visit... um.... who's he visiting? 3/9 22:03:36.875 Mefice says: Me! 3/9 22:03:39.774 Lokker says: Grandma! 3/9 22:03:43.637 Viollet looks around for someone to participate. 3/9 22:03:51.759 Viollet says: His grandma! 3/9 22:03:57.241 Lokker cheers! 3/9 22:04:01.873 Swineshank drags his cigar, smirking at the grandma comment. 3/9 22:04:13.985 Vixeena chuckles softly. 3/9 22:04:40.495 Viollet says: Now, on the way to his grandma's... he passes by a bunch of murlocs, trying to stay very far away from them. 3/9 22:04:40.934 Alleina snickers. 3/9 22:04:57.232 Venita sets back and sits down. 3/9 22:05:04.564 Viollet says: But there's this one murloc. It doesn't look so good. He figures it might be sick or some'n. 3/9 22:05:30.336 Asheran peers at Viollet searchingly. 3/9 22:05:35.178 Peejee says: Or hungry. 3/9 22:05:42.905 Viollet says: It comes up to him with these big.... googly... fishy.... round eyes. 3/9 22:05:44.406 Vixeena says: OR has the clap. 3/9 22:06:02.850 Octorok says: watch out mr. mage guy! it's a were-murloc! 3/9 22:06:06.172 Viollet wanders up towards Vixeena, stumbling like a decrepit merloc. 3/9 22:06:11.650 Asheran gasps. 3/9 22:06:12.671 Calithos says: Or is a murloc. 3/9 22:06:33.091 Viollet goes, "MRLLGLGLGLGLGLGL!" really loudly! 3/9 22:06:44.469 Viollet leans back again. 3/9 22:06:45.262 Mefice jumps back scared 3/9 22:06:45.625 Swineshank takes one large inhale from his cigar, and stabs it out on the ground, mashing it into the dirt. 3/9 22:06:47.745 Alleina giggles shortly. 3/9 22:06:58.221 Viollet says: Now... this mage guy, he was a smart one. 3/9 22:07:06.664 Swineshank hopped at the murloc noise. 3/9 22:07:10.038 Viollet says: He spoke fluent merloc. 3/9 22:07:26.109 Asheran says: Oh? 3/9 22:07:45.065 Viollet says: Yeah! Where anyone probably would have hit the thing or run away, he listend to it. 3/9 22:07:59.024 Viollet says: The murloc was hungry! 3/9 22:08:39.085 Mefice points at you. 3/9 22:08:41.726 Mefice says: Fire now! 3/9 22:08:41.898 Viollet says: As quickly as possible the mage started to conjure... some... 3/9 22:08:50.468 Viollet waits. 3/9 22:08:50.142 Cogitatus puts more wood on the fire. 3/9 22:08:59.029 Viollet says: What did he conjure? 3/9 22:09:05.638 Mefice says: A chicken! 3/9 22:09:08.387 Cogitatus says: Fish 3/9 22:09:13.724 Viollet says: ...a chicken? 3/9 22:09:17.828 Mefice says: A chicken! 3/9 22:09:24.642 Venita giggles softly. 3/9 22:09:30.075 Cogitatus says: Chicken works. 3/9 22:09:34.506 Mefice says: you know.. cluck cluck! ba-caaaaaa! 3/9 22:09:43.350 Viollet says: err... Can mages conjure that? Oh well! He conjured a feast of chicken and fish! ....Fried. 3/9 22:10:06.460 Octorok blinks. 3/9 22:10:13.072 Cogitatus says: No, not really, but don't let that fact get in the way of a good story. 3/9 22:10:21.698 You smirk slyly at Viollet. 3/9 22:10:26.046 Viollet says: The murloc gurgled gleefully and the man watched as the murloc devoured it. 3/9 22:10:33.818 Mefice says: Poor chicken! 3/9 22:10:36.595 Mefice lets out a long, drawn-out sigh. 3/9 22:11:26.823 Viollet says: Now the man tried to go on his way knowing he had done a good thing for the little murloc. But the murlock gurgled even louder! 3/9 22:11:32.917 Viollet says: GRRRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR! 3/9 22:11:38.858 Cogitatus says: (( AFK 5 minutes. The next volunteer should whisper me. )) 3/9 22:11:56.154 Mefice says: Give him a lollipop! 3/9 22:12:04.202 Lokker stares, his headlights locked on Viollet. 3/9 22:12:07.986 Hallia says: ((Afk for home emergency -.- )) 3/9 22:12:10.592 Viollet says: The mage stopped and started to look nervous--the murloc was calling all it's friends! 3/9 22:12:25.008 Swineshank says: Drop a bomb! 3/9 22:12:33.058 Lokker cheers at Swineshank! 3/9 22:12:34.717 Alleina unstraps her hammer from her back, then stretches at the sudden loss of weight. 3/9 22:12:36.134 Mefice says: Don't kill the merloc! 3/9 22:12:58.308 Calithos says: Mow them down with a rocket launcher! 3/9 22:13:04.885 Swineshank nods at Calithos. 3/9 22:13:08.439 Vixeena snickers at Calithos. 3/9 22:13:10.597 Lokker cheers at Calithos! 3/9 22:13:17.425 Alrik says: Can't. 3/9 22:13:18.818 Viollet says: The murlocs all came like a big army, out of the water, from under rocks, out of huts! 3/9 22:13:27.689 Alrik says: Rocket launcher's not automatic. 3/9 22:13:34.651 Alrik shuts up for the story. 3/9 22:13:37.823 Viollet says: The man started to run. He knew he couldn't conjure enough food for them all. 3/9 22:13:38.036 Mefice says: Stand perfectly still then they couldn't see him! 3/9 22:14:16.730 Viollet says: He started to outrun them but he could still hear the terrible gurgling in the distance behind him. 3/9 22:14:39.943 Viollet says: Finally he made it to his grandma's.... then he shut the door behind him. 3/9 22:15:07.919 Mefice says: And she was a merloc! dun dun dun!!!!!! 3/9 22:15:19.630 Viollet says: He straightened his robes and made his way upstairs to his grandma's room. 3/9 22:15:28.688 Monroe sighs at Great Goretusk. 3/9 22:16:02.572 Alleina eyes Monroe up and down. 3/9 22:16:27.860 Viollet says: "Hi Grandma, how are you feeling this fine day...?" He approached her all nestled in her bed. But something was wrong. She gurgled. MRGLGLGLGLG!! 3/9 22:16:48.005 Cogitatus says: (( I'm back. )) 3/9 22:16:57.635 Alleina smirks. 3/9 22:17:03.654 Viollet says: His grandma was a murloc. Murlocs began to crawl out from under the bed... Out of the closet! 3/9 22:17:13.216 Swineshank says: Drop a bomb! 3/9 22:17:13.535 Viollet says: In fact they started jumping on the bed too, now. 3/9 22:17:15.577 Asheran gasps at Viollet. 3/9 22:17:18.000 Viollet says: All gurgling for food. 3/9 22:17:27.141 Alrik says: Should've rigged the whole house with napalm. 3/9 22:17:29.334 Asherrean chuckles quietly as he listens. 3/9 22:17:36.973 Lokker nods sagely. 3/9 22:17:49.767 Alrik says: Like, a sort of sprinkler system... 3/9 22:17:58.164 Lokker says: I've made one of those... 3/9 22:18:11.920 Asheran giggles. 3/9 22:18:12.641 Viollet says: As sorry as he felt for the murlocs he casted a frost nova to try and freeze some of the murlocs. 3/9 22:18:44.139 Viollet says: There were still more murlocs. 3/9 22:19:09.755 Viollet says: Next he resorted to using fire. 3/9 22:19:30.192 Viollet says: More of the murlocs burnt to a crisp. 3/9 22:19:30.314 Alrik says: That'd be more effective with napalm. 3/9 22:19:40.984 Lokker nods sagely once more. 3/9 22:19:49.256 Calithos sips his flask, leaning against Vix. 3/9 22:20:10.440 Viollet says: Now he was running low on mana so he had to start beating them with shovels, pots, pans, whatever he could find around the house to get rid of the murlocs. 3/9 22:20:18.791 Vixeena pats Cal on the back fondly. 3/9 22:20:41.135 Mefice says: Did he hit them with grandma? 3/9 22:20:45.866 Viollet says: Now he had a whole bunch of frozen murlocs, fried crispy murlocs, and a bunch of beaten dead murlocs all over the house. 3/9 22:20:56.965 Swineshank says: The only good murloc is a dead murloc. 3/9 22:21:13.698 Viollet says: Yes! he even hit them with grandma because they had killed her and stuffer her in the closet in order to inpersonate her! 3/9 22:21:22.363 Asheran says: Eew.. 3/9 22:21:25.048 Mefice says: Nooo! poor grandma!! 3/9 22:21:32.536 Cogitatus says: Ew.... 3/9 22:21:35.006 Viollet says: Yeah.... the bastards... 3/9 22:21:54.778 Viollet says: What was he going to do with all these murlocs...? 3/9 22:22:06.577 Lokker says: Fish fry! 3/9 22:22:08.626 Vixeena says: Mmmm..host a fish fry? 3/9 22:22:12.081 Lokker laughs. 3/9 22:22:24.305 Viollet says: He tried to keep the frozen ones stored in her icebox. But that only took care of a few. 3/9 22:22:58.202 Viollet says: He tried stuffing some under the bed, in the closets, in the outhouse. 3/9 22:23:06.578 Mefice says: Ew... 3/9 22:23:21.587 Viollet says: This took him a few days... and... by then the murlocs started to smell bad. 3/9 22:23:29.498 Cogitatus says: I would have thought a mass-grave would be more efficient. 3/9 22:23:42.770 Swineshank says: Freeze them all and break them up, then let them melt outside. 3/9 22:23:45.158 Swineshank nods. 3/9 22:23:47.894 Mefice says: A mage doesn't like to work though.. 3/9 22:23:48.693 Vixeena says: Or large,..ahhh..bonfire. 3/9 22:24:14.615 Calithos sips, listening with curiousity 3/9 22:24:14.864 Viollet says: He even tried burning some! But have you ever smelled burning murloc?? 3/9 22:24:25.557 Lokker says: YesYes... 3/9 22:24:37.652 Cogitatus says: Why do you think I switched specialties to cryomancy? 3/9 22:24:43.572 Mefice says: Or he could have fed the poor hungery people! 3/9 22:24:49.240 You grin wickedly. 3/9 22:25:17.675 Viollet says: Pretty soon the man realized he hadn't even eaten in days... 3/9 22:25:47.124 Viollet says: He was getting hungry. So he decided to get rid of the murlocs by eating them. 3/9 22:25:56.942 Mefice says: yay! 3/9 22:25:59.057 Vixeena shudders delicately. 3/9 22:26:14.782 Viollet says: He prepared them every which way he could. Murloc sammiches, murloc soup, murloc surprise. 3/9 22:26:23.477 Mefice says: Merlocs taste pretty good! 3/9 22:26:28.049 Cogitatus says: They were already smelling bad... and /then/ he's going to eat them? 3/9 22:26:35.218 Viollet says: Now he was cursed with a lifetime supply of murloc. 3/9 22:26:40.707 Cogitatus arches an eyebrow in incredulity. 3/9 22:26:52.137 Vixeena says: I guess that is why it was a surprise. 3/9 22:27:13.825 Viollet says: And he could still hear their terrible gurgling at night, day after day. 3/9 22:27:16.532 Vixeena looks sheepish. 3/9 22:27:30.130 Cogitatus puts wood on the fire. 3/9 22:27:36.363 Calithos says: Except it sounds like the gurgling came from his stomach. 3/9 22:27:41.930 Calithos smirks. 3/9 22:27:50.317 Viollet says: So.... the next time you are tempted to feed a murloc... Don't do it! 3/9 22:27:51.809 Vixeena laughs at Calithos. 3/9 22:27:59.082 You applaud at Viollet. Bravo! 3/9 22:28:01.495 Mefice cheers at Viollet! 3/9 22:28:02.084 Swineshank claps excitedly. 3/9 22:28:05.708 Vixeena applauds. Bravo! 3/9 22:28:09.141 Lokker cheers at Viollet! 3/9 22:28:11.962 Kelland claps excitedly. 3/9 22:28:14.478 Viollet says: Um... I just kinda made that all up. 3/9 22:28:15.749 Vixeena cheers at Viollet! 3/9 22:28:17.868 Asheran claps excitedly. 3/9 22:28:18.293 Peejee claps excitedly for Viollet. 3/9 22:28:21.089 Mefice cheers at Viollet! 3/9 22:28:22.674 Asherrean claps and nods to Viollet as she finishes. 3/9 22:28:24.830 Viollet grins widely. 3/9 22:28:25.469 Alleina claps with a soft chuckle. 3/9 22:28:25.471 Mefice claps excitedly for Viollet. Intermission 3/9 22:28:26.011 Cogitatus contemplates the fire, then casts a spell on it. Cogitatus casts a Flamestrike on the campfire. 3/9 22:28:28.279 Asheran says: It's like.. if you give a mouse a cookie. 3/9 22:28:35.527 Asheran says: He'll want a glass of milk to go on with it.. and so on and so forth. 3/9 22:28:55.551 Vixeena grins wickedly at Asheran. 3/9 22:29:07.622 Viollet makes sure the fire stays lit for a while. 3/9 22:29:08.168 Cogitatus says: That reminds me, way back when we first had Story Night, Strand would tell stories of this mouse. I can't remember the name of the mouse. 3/9 22:29:36.717 Cogitatus says: Anyway, who would like to go next? 3/9 22:29:44.344 Mefice points at Asheran. 3/9 22:29:47.584 Mefice says: She want to! 3/9 22:29:48.032 Cogitatus smiles as he looks around the Circle. 3/9 22:29:53.114 You eye Asheran up and down. 3/9 22:29:55.131 You smile at Asheran. 3/9 22:30:01.869 Cogitatus says: Really? I missed that, somehow. 3/9 22:30:10.302 Asheran says: No! 3/9 22:30:12.892 Asheran says: I have no stories. 3/9 22:30:17.252 Mefice says: She said she wanted to! 3/9 22:30:23.248 Mefice says: She is trying to trick you! 3/9 22:30:27.281 Cogitatus says: Ah, a bit of confusion then. It's okay. 3/9 22:30:39.846 Cogitatus says: So, who /does/ have something to share? 3/9 22:30:44.190 You smile. 3/9 22:30:50.014 Asheran laughs. 3/9 22:31:20.316 Cogitatus says: Sorry about that. 3/9 22:31:30.257 Alleina steps away from the boar. 3/9 22:31:36.889 Monroe ((loves his Necro gun from warhammer >.>)) 3/9 22:31:40.721 Cogitatus nods at the dead Great Goretusk in the distance. "Nice shot." 3/9 22:31:41.016 Swineshank says: I wanna hear action! 3/9 22:31:56.366 Lokker says: Action! 3/9 22:31:57.342 Monroe says: Thanks 3/9 22:32:12.956 Monroe says: Mysterious Shell pack a punch 3/9 22:32:19.774 Cogitatus smiles at Swineshank. "Well, that depends upon whether or not anyone has such a story to share." 3/9 22:32:24.994 Calithos sips. "If I HAVE, I can tell another story." 3/9 22:32:26.018 Swineshank nods. 3/9 22:32:32.723 Mefice points at Asheran. 3/9 22:32:37.383 Mefice says: She wants to! 3/9 22:32:45.284 Calithos says: Oh? 3/9 22:32:46.109 Cogitatus says: I see no other volunteers. The Circle is yours, Calithos. 3/9 22:32:51.746 Calithos looks to his left. "Really, Ash?" 3/9 22:33:00.375 Calithos says: No, no, wait. If Asheran has a story, she can go first. 3/9 22:33:03.309 Asheran says: Um.. I'm so confused? 3/9 22:33:06.275 Asheran says: I have no stories! 3/9 22:33:09.395 Calithos says: ...Damn. 3/9 22:33:12.379 Asheran laughs. 3/9 22:33:12.562 Cogitatus says: Asheran has already said she has nothing to share, I thought? Calithos 3/9 22:33:14.445 Calithos says: I -have- to get up? 3/9 22:33:21.249 Asheran grins wickedly at Calithos. 3/9 22:33:25.257 Calithos grumbles, climbing to his feet. 3/9 22:33:30.182 Cogitatus says: Circle is yours, Calithos. 3/9 22:33:33.955 You smile at Calithos. 3/9 22:33:53.499 Calithos says: Alright, alright.. 3/9 22:33:58.357 Calithos says: Lesse.. 3/9 22:34:05.531 Calithos says: Ah. My first job with Rockrose. 3/9 22:34:46.579 Asherrean looks up to where Calithos is standing with a slightly amused look on his face. 3/9 22:35:01.281 Calithos says: Honestly, I had just left the town of Southshore in more capable hands than I, with nothing but my pride, a pistol, and my former mentor's tome, locked up tight. 3/9 22:35:32.447 Calithos says: I had traveled south to meet up with some relatives who made it out of Lordaeron and set up home in Stormwind. 3/9 22:35:52.459 Vixeena peers up at Cal as she leans against the tree. 3/9 22:36:15.477 Calithos says: So I traveled south, and got a hitch to Ironforge. 3/9 22:36:28.685 Viollet says: ((got to get up for work early, later!)) 3/9 22:36:43.327 Vixeena waves at Viollet. 3/9 22:36:43.055 Mefice says: (( Night Viollet! )) 3/9 22:38:18.887 Calithos says: Anyway 3/9 22:38:34.821 Calithos says: I had hitched a ride to Ironforge, and i was honestly surprised by the place. 3/9 22:38:43.005 Calithos says: Lovely architecture. Welcoming hostesses 3/9 22:38:56.895 Cogitatus puts more wood on the fire. 3/9 22:39:51.379 Monroe dusts the pig pieces off him 3/9 22:40:03.255 Calithos will brb, something just fecked up 3/9 22:41:09.242 Calithos fixed! 3/9 22:41:34.856 Calithos says: Lovely hostesses who know lovely dances. Very lovely. 3/9 22:41:38.496 Calithos says: ...Until I met Rockrose. 3/9 22:42:07.242 Lokker says: I taketake it his dances aren't so lovely? 3/9 22:42:41.995 Calithos says: He spits chewing tobacco every twenty minutes onto your show while he talks. 3/9 22:42:56.667 Vixeena grins wickedly at Lokker. 3/9 22:43:08.226 Calithos says: The dwarf was unkind, quick to demand crudentials. 3/9 22:43:43.403 Calithos says: And I swear I think one time he threatened to hit me with his head. 3/9 22:43:47.195 Calithos says: And I don't know which one. 3/9 22:43:56.412 Vixeena gasps at Calithos. 3/9 22:44:09.647 Calithos says: Nor did I want to know. 3/9 22:44:09.721 Peejee chuckles softly. 3/9 22:44:25.633 Asheran blinks at Calithos. 3/9 22:44:34.187 Calithos says: He just shoved me out onto the road and told me to come by tomorrow to join the rest of the, and I quote. 3/9 22:44:40.650 Calithos says: "Shitfaced hero wannabes." 3/9 22:45:06.021 Vixeena chuckles softly. 3/9 22:45:37.455 Asherrean smirks at the term. 3/9 22:45:41.014 Calithos says: So hiding in the comfort of cleavage for the night, I trekked out back to his place, though with some hesitation and regret. I met a wizard by the name of Andrew Falen, a pyromancer. Stand up chap, too much of an explosions lover. 3/9 22:46:46.830 Calithos says: Him, a friend of his by the name of Scotsbieg and his elven wife, Kela...Keli..something night elfy Scotsbieg. 3/9 22:47:30.319 Calithos says: And then there was the one person who I regretted ever meeting. 3/9 22:47:33.803 Calithos says: Vit. 3/9 22:47:35.450 Alleina takes her hammer and nods low before slipping away quietly. 3/9 22:47:42.356 Cogitatus takes out his Hearthstone, holds it in his hands, and concentrates. He silently mouths something, nods, and mouths something again. He puts it away and listens to Calithos. 3/9 22:47:50.032 Calithos says: Vit, like most gnomes, was a technological genius. 3/9 22:48:17.644 Calithos says: The problem was, it was all stuff he required a 'guinea pig' for. And he wanted to make ME the guinea pig. 3/9 22:48:40.018 Asherrean looks over his shoulder across the watter suddenly then looks back to Calithos and continues to listen. 3/9 22:48:55.541 Calithos says: I'm already the guinea pig of ONE maniacal tinkerer, I didn't need another doing shit to me I may not like. 3/9 22:49:00.809 Calithos waggles the fingers of his left hand to accentuate. 3/9 22:49:23.336 Peejee frowns, looking over her shoulder across the lake. 3/9 22:49:47.395 Calithos says: So we five, and Rockrose, who had this scantily clad, drunk looking elven whore-we know she was because Rockrose pretty much would only call her Whore"- 3/9 22:50:09.465 Calithos says: Decided to plot out our first job, and he slapped a poster infrot of us. 3/9 22:50:15.458 Calithos says: It was a tower in Redridge. 3/9 22:50:30.600 Calithos says: And yes, it's the very toward you can see behind me. 3/9 22:50:58.934 Cogitatus puts wood on the fire. 3/9 22:51:01.047 Peejee stands up, dusting her robe off and mutters, "Pardon me.. There is something calling my attention." 3/9 22:51:03.933 Mefice says: Im sitting all alone again.............. 3/9 22:51:30.268 Asherrean looks up to Peejee and quirks an eyebrow. 3/9 22:51:38.574 Calithos says: The highest tower in Stonewatch Keep. Apparently it was called the "Archmage's Pavilion" before orcs took it over and called it "Grok mogrok" which I think it means "Staging Point" 3/9 22:51:38.051 Peejee gives the circle a small wave before turning to walk across the water, still frowning to herself. 3/9 22:51:41.309 Hallia settles back in 3/9 22:51:41.389 Asheran smiles at Peejee. 3/9 22:52:32.517 Calithos says: We hneeded to get something from the Pavilion. Since those green bastards couldn't read human wizard common, they didn't know they had a powerful spellbook there. 3/9 22:52:39.937 Calithos says: We were given the job of getting it. 3/9 22:52:53.696 Calithos says: ))Brb, bio real quick)) 3/9 22:52:55.433 Asherrean looks over his shoulder again as Peejee departs before adding quietly "I should probably figure out what that was about... my apologies, Cal." 3/9 22:53:15.745 Asherrean pushes himself to his feet and plucks a feather from his pack as he heads towards the water. 3/9 22:54:27.172 Calithos RETURNS 3/9 22:54:38.468 Asheran giggles at Calithos. 3/9 22:55:04.241 Calithos says: So we travel to Stormwind, and hoof it to east. 3/9 22:55:15.805 Hallia raises an eyebrow 3/9 22:55:16.540 Calithos feels less dumb 3/9 22:55:46.049 Vixeena finds Cal adorable. 3/9 22:55:56.131 Calithos says: We get to the bridge after maybe a day, and find that orcs are messing around in the tower. 3/9 22:56:19.377 Calithos says: The furniture flying out kinda gave it away. Mainly a locked chest aimed right for us. 3/9 22:56:22.005 Mefice pokes Hallia. Hey! 3/9 22:56:29.565 Calithos says: The very locked chest that held the spellbook. 3/9 22:56:43.099 Hallia raises her brow 3/9 22:56:52.666 Mefice pokes at the woman again. 3/9 22:57:22.800 Cogitatus says: HA! That's convenient! 3/9 22:57:25.750 You grin wickedly at Calithos. 3/9 22:58:05.013 Calithos says: Luckiest, and Quickest damn job I've ever had the pleasure to be on. 3/9 22:58:19.694 Monroe notices the time on his gnomish watch and waves quietly to Asheran as he ducks out not wanting to interrupt the stories 3/9 22:58:53.942 Mefice pokes Hallia again! 3/9 22:59:14.659 Cogitatus says: Heh. 3/9 22:59:16.316 You clap excitedly for Calithos. 3/9 22:59:18.246 Calithos says: However, the real gyp was when we got back to Rockrose. He listened to our story. 3/9 22:59:22.500 Calithos says: And you know what he said? 3/9 22:59:28.327 Cogitatus says: What did he say? 3/9 22:59:33.198 Calithos says: "I don't believe ye, ye fuckin' pansies." 3/9 22:59:40.401 Asheran laughs. 3/9 22:59:53.196 Calithos says: We had to show him the damn book justto prove weweren't lying! 3/9 22:59:56.099 You laugh at Calithos. 3/9 23:00:26.817 Calithos says: He was also fucking stingy to pay us, and believed we were lying, so we would only get when it was proven. 3/9 23:01:09.191 Calithos says: And yanno whta? 3/9 23:01:17.917 Calithos says: Bastard still gyped us on our payments. 3/9 23:01:24.725 Cogitatus says: Oy. 3/9 23:01:32.580 Hallia says: Hmm. 3/9 23:01:42.230 Mefice licks Hallia. 3/9 23:01:45.243 Calithos says: It took three weeks of btiching ta him to get eighty percent of the payment. 3/9 23:02:00.271 Calithos says: He said the rest was for "expenses" 3/9 23:02:13.772 Hallia looks at Mefice, getting rather cross. 3/9 23:02:35.249 Calithos says: And by expenses, her eally means an elven whore and who knows what payments to make sure she doesn't give him something that won't make him hurt while he takes ap iss. 3/9 23:03:08.376 Calithos says: Quickly we agreed to get some items to prevent him from thinking we were lying. 3/9 23:03:19.611 Asheran grins wickedly. 3/9 23:03:26.691 Mefice sneeks away from the woman.. 3/9 23:03:38.182 Calithos says: The next few jobs were intensely bad. 3/9 23:03:55.852 Calithos says: We proved it, but damn. Were hey a bitch. 3/9 23:05:08.133 Calithos says: And honestly? I think I'd do it all over again. Made some decent friends. 3/9 23:05:41.210 Calithos says: Made plenty of coin to help with learning law. 3/9 23:05:46.112 You chuckle at Calithos. 3/9 23:05:51.002 Calithos says: And lovely lovely hostesses. 3/9 23:06:00.365 Calithos says: That kept me from going insane. 3/9 23:06:06.306 Calithos says: And that's it. 3/9 23:06:08.277 Calithos tips his hat. 3/9 23:06:11.325 You clap excitedly for Calithos. 3/9 23:06:15.717 Hallia claps for Calithos 3/9 23:06:17.824 Vixeena laughs at Calithos. Conclusions and Departures 3/9 23:06:22.010 Hallia says: Well, I must be going soon. 3/9 23:06:28.598 Lokker claps excitedly for Calithos. 3/9 23:06:32.582 Vixeena applauds at Calithos. Bravo! 3/9 23:06:33.362 Cogitatus says: Well, the hour grows late, so I think this is a good time to stop. 3/9 23:06:36.099 Lokker bows before Hallia. 3/9 23:06:38.057 Lokker salutes Hallia with respect. 3/9 23:06:40.866 Hallia nods. 3/9 23:06:41.243 Calithos says: Indeed 3/9 23:06:51.977 Cogitatus says: Thank you all for coming. Story Night is held here every Sunday evening. 3/9 23:06:53.066 Lokker nods his head. 3/9 23:06:59.855 Cogitatus says: Does anyone need a portal to a city? 3/9 23:07:00.038 Hallia says: Oh! When does it begin? 3/9 23:07:10.507 Cogitatus says: Generally 7:30 or 8 PM. 3/9 23:07:15.709 Hallia nods 3/9 23:07:23.731 Kelland says: Good evening all. Until next. 3/9 23:07:32.128 Vixeena waves. 3/9 23:07:36.250 Hallia says: Good bye all! 3/9 23:07:41.793 Calithos says: Toodles. 3/9 23:07:47.345 Cogitatus says: Anyone for a portal? 3/9 23:07:47.482 Vixeena says: Good eve.. 3/9 23:07:54.195 Mefice says: Night! 3/9 23:08:04.466 Lokker says: GoodGood night night! 3/9 23:08:05.195 Kelland etches a glyph into the air, and vanishes... 3/9 23:08:06.987 Lokker dumps a bag of mechanical parts to the ground and quickly assembles his trusty mecha-strider steed, Nokker. 3/9 23:08:06.068 Lokker says: AwayAway, you rusted pile of bolts! 3/9 23:08:27.956 Cogitatus says: PENNY! 3/9 23:08:34.787 Cogitatus gets ont he large cat that runs up to him. 3/9 23:08:45.144 Calithos tips his hat, blinking away 3/9 23:08:45.145 You wave goodbye to everyone. Farewell! 3/9 23:08:45.147 Mefice says: Story time over? 3/9 23:08:59.005 Cogitatus says: Yes, it is. But, we will be here again next week. 3/9 23:09:03.205 You smile at Mefice. 3/9 23:09:05.026 Mefice says: Of course.. 3/9 23:09:13.865 Mefice says: Maybe I can share my song next week 3/9 23:09:21.079 Cogitatus says: Of course. 3/9 23:09:24.289 You smile at Mefice. 3/9 23:09:27.212 You wave goodbye to Mefice. Farewell! 3/9 23:09:29.028 You wave goodbye to Asheran. Farewell! 3/9 23:09:29.111 Mefice says: When i finish it atleast.. 3/9 23:09:39.819 Cogitatus says: Asheran, are you awake? 3/9 23:09:52.682 Mefice picks up a stick, and pokes the woman. 3/9 23:09:53.775 Asheran says: Oh.. 3/9 23:09:56.700 Asheran says: I'm awake.. 3/9 23:10:01.420 Asheran rubs her eyes. 3/9 23:10:08.929 Cogitatus says: Story Night is over. Did you intend to sleep in the wilderness? 3/9 23:10:15.331 Asheran laughs. 3/9 23:10:16.082 Asheran says: Maybe! 3/9 23:10:21.485 You laugh. 3/9 23:10:25.085 Cogitatus says: Okay, I'm out of here. 3/9 23:10:28.600 You wave goodbye to everyone. Farewell! 3/9 23:10:30.808 Asheran curtsies before you. 3/9 23:10:34.569 Mefice says: Bye Sir! 3/9 23:10:34.654 Cogitatus says: Light bless you both. 3/9 23:10:38.014 Asheran says: Goodnight! 3/9 23:10:40.268 Asheran blows you a kiss. 3/9 23:11:35.711 Changed Channel: General - Elwynn Forest 3/9 23:11:35.790 Changed Channel: LocalDefense - Elwynn Forest Category:Story Night Category:Camwethrin Category:Lokker Category:Venita Category:Calithos Category:Octorok Category:Peejee Category:Asherrean Category:Viollet